The Mercenary
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Everybody has to earn a living somehow...only... some jobs, are more dangerous than others. MiragexOC Tracksxsame OC as Mirage
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided Mirage needed some luv XD**

Title: The Mercenary  
**Summary: everyone has to earn a living somehow... only... some jobs, are more dangerous than others.  
****Part 1**

"You ready?" a male voice asked. He was in the shadows so the client he was talking to, couldn't make out a face.

"My money?" a female voice reasoned

"Here," he spoke and slid a medium sized envelope across the brown-ish mahogany table. She picked it up and looked inside, there neatly pilled was half a million.

"There's only half here!" she growled

"Easy. You'll get the rest when I get the files I want." He responded smoothly

"And if I get caught?" she asked

"You're a smart girl; you won't get caught." He smirked showing a row of pearly white teeth in the shadows.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she narrowed her amber eyes then left the room quietly.

The female navigated through the plain white painted hallways and opened the silver door to the street then merged into the crowds, she reached into a pouch on her black belt and picked out a pair of black sun-glasses and placed them securely on her face as she passed three police officers. Moving swiftly, she crossed the road and unlocked her black jeep. She placed the keys in the ignition then merged into the traffic and was lost in the sea of cars.

------------------

"We lost her," an officer spoke

"How could you loose her? She was just there!" another argued. They were watching the surveillance cameras from the street

"It appears that, if this girl doesn't want to be caught; she won't be caught." The chief officer cut in,

"She's a mercenary... she works for anyone who pays, she has to be caught!" one of the two officers argued

"...Be my guest," the chief motioned to the door "you'll be the first one on the body count. It seems she has a new job, a new motive to go on...What could it be this time?" he pondered, rubbing his cleanly shaved chin thoughtfully.

"Do we have a name yet?" the other officer asked frowning

"Raven, we caught it on a surveillance tape. A partner, five months ago...her name was Cyph she called the girl, Raven. Then had her life ended in a bloody massacre, be it a code name or her real name, we don't know for sure... but every time that girl gets a job, we fill a morgue with the bodies that pile in. Whoever she's after... God help them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Mercenary  
****Summary: everyone has to earn a living somehow... only... some jobs, are more dangerous than others.  
****Part 2**

"Do you have the stuff?" a short haired woman asked, she wore a black tight long sleeved black shirt that showed her mid-drift and a pair of black combat pants with small pouches down the legs. Around her arms were two black bands with a pocket on each one and around her right wrist was a high-tech watch. Her build was tall, slim, agile and athletic looking. She was lightly tanned and had small scars that showed at the edges of her sleeves, her face was perfectly curved and held a strange beauty, but then in contrast; a vicious nature showed in her bright amber irises. Her hair was cut short with a slant to it that went shorter the further to the back of her head then longer to the front, on the right side a sky blue streak came down from her black roots.

"You sure about this Rae?" a male voice asked, she stopped packing bullets into a pouch on her belt and turned around to see a dark skinned athletic looking male in a wheelchair

"Jake... if I don't do this then you don't get your money," she reasoned sighing

"Screw the money girl, my health don' mean jack," he sighed as she placed two guns securely on her belt

"Aww, but if I don't use your stuff..." she started then kissed him on the cheek, "...who will," she winked.

"Rae, you're like family to me... who cares whether someone uses ma stuff... one'a these days you're gonna get caught... who'll get your booty outa that jam eh?" he frowned as she smirked

"I'll prep for that sometime when I think i'll actually need it," she laughed "now... have you got the gun I asked for?" she frowned

"Yup, the eight barrelled hand-gun is on the shelf up there in ma grannies cook-book," he grinned

"Dude you got skills" Rae smiled then took the gun out "all the bullets included?" she frowned

"All but one slot wa' filled, can you think of a good eighth bullet?" he questioned thoughtfully

"'Ow 'bout a silver acid bullet?" she suggested shrugging. (KC, he used the suggestion, YOU RULE!)

"Girl you rock," he grinned and got to work "now... who're you after this time?" he frowned

"The guys want these files here," she responded and took out a file from her bag then handed it to him, he opened it and flicked through the files then gaped.

"Girl these are files from the sec-def's office!" he gasped "how'd they get 'old of these?!" he asked shocked

"Fuck knows, all I know and need to know is I need to get the files listed from this base here," she explained and pointed to a picture of Hoover dam.

"There's a base there?" he frowned bewildered

"Get with the programme Jake, there's an underground air base, the organization that was secretly placed there dis-banded a few months back... so far the guys who gave me these files said there's been some activity underground there... my job is to get in and get out with the files in hand." She explained

"Oh...really?!" he frowned unbelievingly

"Really," she answered seriously "now, whatever's under there... it's been causin some real commotion on the streets... apparently it was what's behind the whole Mission City fiasco," she explained whilst putting a black jacket on and filling her bag with necessary items which included: laptop with detailed maps and building structures with ventilation shafts and circuitry panels all saved on it, food and water, a sharp hunting knife, the eight barrelled hand-gun, phone with GPS tracking system wired in, a small retractable grappling hook with titanium alloy wire, hand grenades and a few smoke bombs.

"Good luck on this one, Raven." Jake spoke with concern evident in his voice

"Thanks, Jake." She smiled then placed the bag securely on her shoulder over her black jacket

"Remember... if you get into a situation like last time... don't think twice... use it," he advised

"But last time you lost your legs..." she gulped

"Not your fault... but I won't be there... use it to get out and get away, understood?" he asked and she nodded

"I'll see you when I see you," she smiled softly then walked out as she heard the familiar...

"USE THE BIKE!"

"WILL DO!" she yelled back laughing as she caught the keys to the gorgeous black Yamaha Motorbike next to her jeep. She got on the bike and placed the helmet securely on her head. putting the black tinted visor down; she put the keys in the ignition, revved then engine then shot off with a trail of dust in her wake.

----------------------

"SAAAMMMM!!!!" Bumblebee yelled quietly, but just loud enough for the boy to shoot up from his sleep and bang his head on the wall.

"WHAT?!" he growled at the window, where the 16'' tall yellow mechanoid stood impatiently.

"School," Bumblebee responded simply

"Ohhhh" Sam moaned and fell back against his pillow to go back to sleep

"Wake up now or I pick you out of you room and take you to school in your underwear, your choice." Bee shrugged

"UGH! I hate you on school days," Sam narrowed his eyes at the obviously grinning mech at the window.

"Go on, get showered and dressed... or i'll set your mom on you," Bee smirked evilly

"You wouldn't..." Sam gaped

"Ohhhh I would," he responded slyly and Sam shot for the bathroom as Bee laughed.

--------------------------------------

That day at School Sam and Mikeala noticed something strange, a black clad woman stayed in the parking lot next to a motorbike... mainly looking at the school but as soon as Sam looked out a window, she'd look straight at him for a few seconds then she'd look away.

"She's waiting for us," Sam panicked

"No duh... but who is she?" Mikeala frowned

"Maybe she works for the government," Miles shrugged, he'd recently been let in on the giant robot thing... at first he thought it was a cruel joke... but then Bumblebee transformed scaring the crap outa him.

"I doubt it... she woulda been in here and out with Sam and me if she was," Mikeala responded like she was thinking.

"Think she works for the decepticons?" Miles questioned

"Nah, they don't have any femmes left," Bumblebee's holoform sighed as he led his head on the lunch table

"They had some to begin with?" Mikeala frowned

"Thunderblast and Blackarachnia... nobody knows _what_ happened to those two," Bee mumbled

"Maybe it's the Blackarachnia one..." Miles shrugged

"Nah, you'd know if it were here... she'd have eight eyes or something," Bee snickered "her alternate mode merged with an Earth spider... it's organic," he smiled

"Cool," Sam grinned

"Eww, I hate spiders," Mikeala shuddered

"Think... Massive, giant eight legged giant Spiders!" Bee Sam and Miles teased

"UGH Boys," she shook her head sighing

"Aww, you love us really," Bee laughed as she sighed smiling.

"You're STILL hanging around with the losers plus one?" Trent asked shocked

"Plus one?" Sam frowned

"The blonde," one of his friends replied

"Aww you think Bee's cool," Mikeala cooed

"I AM cool, shush you," Bee smirked at her

"Yeah-yeah, but why are you hangin round with these losers?" Trent growled

"Would a loser be brave enough to run through a war-zone with a giant fraggin bringer of death chasing him?" Bumblebee growled narrowing his baby blue eyes challengingly

"No," Trent frowned not getting it

"Would a loser bravely fend off a demonic police officer with nothing but his fists?" Mikeala asked as Bee smiled

"No," one of Trent's gang replied

"Would a loser; tow a giant robot who'd lost his legs through a war zone in REVERSE?!" Bee asked frowning

"Of course not," Trent growled

"Would you do any of that stuff?" Sam asked frowning

"No," Trent answered simply "now... where is this heading?"

"Well... we're just counting off all the reasons why we're war heroes... and_ you're_ losers," Bee snickered as Trent growled tightening his fists. Bumblebee stood up towering over Trent "something wrong?" he smirked

"...No," Trent ground out then stormed off in the opposite direction as Mikeala, Sam and Miles burst out laughing.

"OH MY GAWD BEE YOU RULE!" Mikeala exclaimed in hysterics

"Thank you... thank you very much," Bee laughed like Elvis.

-------------------------

Whilst staking out the school, Raven looked around then remembered something from a few months ago...

_Flashback _

_"RAVEN, GET OUT OF HERE!" a female voice yelled as she struggled to free her snared leg_

_"BUT-_

_NO BUTS, if they catch you..." she gulped "Raven... you need your strength... you know what you have to do," she spoke with tears in her eyes_

_"...I won't do it Cyph..." Raven gulped then heard footsteps_

_"DO IT!" Cyph yelled. As she did Ravens eyes became sharper, her face elongated into a snout, her teeth sharpened into that of a dog-type creature__, her skin became long black fur with a streak of blue down both sides of her Anthro-like body. Her boots became clawed paws, and her hands became paw-like but still held human shape. Her body... was that of a humanoid wolf (like a werewolf), and as the change completed, Raven lost all sense of what was friend or foe... she just saw food. With one swift movement, Cyph was freed from the snare... with the loss of her leg which still remained in the trap. Cyph's scream echoed throughout the base they were infiltrating__, but she was quickly silenced when a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth sunk deep into her neck killing her instantly. _

_As the soldiers rounded the corner; two fainted from the gore filled sight, the large black wolf-like creature stood over the carcass of Cyph, whom had been ripped apart and devoured by the wolf which had blood dripping from its many sharp teeth. Then... she pounced for the Soldiers who were quickly killed by the hungry wolf-woman. _

_---------------------------_

Snapping out of her thoughts she realized she had tears forming in her eyes, Cyph had been Ravens partner... they had been friends since the government experiments began, Cyph had been tested on first but they found her DNA couldn't be tampered with... whereas Ravens... could. They turned her into what could have been described as a Morpher... able to change her physical and biological make-up to become another creature entirely... but she'd loose all coherence and kill anything that crossed her path.

Finally the end of school bell rang; she got on her bike and waited. Soon enough the three teenagers she'd been watching appeared, but not out the main doors... they left the back way. Which she quickly saw then started the engine. She pulled a U-turn and shot off down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Mercenary  
****Summary: everyone has to earn a living somehow... only... some jobs, are more dangerous than others.  
****Part 3**

Raven stopped the bike next to the edge of Hoover dam, she took out a pair of binoculars and looked straight down too see the yellow Camaro from the school car-park drive into the dam

"Got'cha," she purred then put the binoculars away. She got back on the bike and looked at her GPS system, then found there was a dirt path through the trees to the right hand side that led straight down to the entrance. She spun round then shot for the path.

"HOLD IT!" a male voice yelled as she skidded to a halt in front of an iron gate

"This wasn't in the schematics," she growled under the helmet and visor

"Take the helmet off," one of them spoke, at the moment... she really didn't want to cause carnage and be caught straight away... so she took out the hand gun slowly behind her back and loaded eight tranquilizers into it. She got off the bike and took the helmet off

"And the sun-glasses," a Spanish one ordered, she tilted the glasses down slightly showing her amber eyes.

"Move," she spoke

"Identify yourself!" a large coloured male ordered

"Raven," she growled then without warning, she aimed and fired all eight tranquillizers into the eight males' necks. She was about to move on but she felt a gun aimed at her back

"Hold it," a deep voice ordered, she growled slightly since she'd just used her tranquillizers on those eight... she never thought there'd be nine. "since I know your name i'm gonna guess your occupation, Mercenary." he growled "turn around," he instructed and she did so with a cocky grin on her face "what's the smirk for?" he narrowed his eyes. All of a sudden she grabbed the gun, spun it round then spinning kicked him in the side knocking him out cold. Then she span the gun round so it rested under her arm then she pulled the trigger blowing the lock to kingdom come. Then she got back on her bike and shot through the gate.

"Lennox to Ironhide!" the previously knocked out commander called on his walkie-talkie

"'Hide here, what's wrong?" the gruff voice of the weapons specialist sounded through the radio

"There's an intruder at the gates, she took out my guys and me for a sec there," he coughed

"She won't get far, i'll get Prowl and Jazz," Ironhide growled then cut the link. Raven growled as she heard the alarms blazing. She hid behind a rock formation near the entrance then took out her lap-top, she turned it on and linked up to the map of the vents, she took one look then turned around and saw the entrance she needed, it was higher than expected... but she'd deal. She put the laptop away then moved stealthily towards the vents then shot the bolts off making the vent lid fall to the floor with a loud clang, she cursed silently then threw her stuff in and jumped up, caught the edge then pulled herself in.

She moved quickly and found the security room, she pulled then vent up then latched the grappling hook to a latch then lowered herself down; landing perfectly on the floor.

Recently she'd gotten a slight bit more control over her transforming ability. She flexed her legs making them turn into long powerful jaguar-type design, and then she used the propulsion from her newly acquired legs to propel herself up onto the rather large desk, which she couldn't fathom what sat at it. She grabbed the 'files' which appeared to be holographic files, she shrugged off the feeling of being watched then threw the files up into the vents. She then turned her arms into powerful jaguar paws and jumped down from the desk, landing perfectly on the tiled floor. She lowered her body and crept up on the rope like a lion would if it were stalking its prey.

"Ehem," a deep voice growled and she flinched then span round seeing a large metal foot, she gaped then looked up slowly, backing down slightly she shifted her eyes to the rope and went to jump for it but was grabbed around the waist by the black metal giant.

"Ironhide, don't harm the girl!" a larger red and blue mechanoid ordered

"She tranquillized the men at the gates! She's dangerous, Prime!" the one named Ironhide scowled

"What is your name Human?" the larger one asked but she didn't answer

"Her name's Raven," a male voice spoke up, the mechanoid's turned and looked down to see Agent Simmons glaring up at the half jaguar girl

"YOU!" she glared "you set me up, i ALWAYS remember the voices!!"

"What is this female talking about?" the larger one, whom was previously called Prime by the black mechanoid.

"I have no idea," Simmons smirked

"Y-you... set... me up, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU!" she struggled

"Shut her up, right now!" Simmons glared; Ironhide shrugged and flicked the girls' head softly knocking her unconscious.

"IRONHIDE!" Prime glared

"She was annoyin me," Ironhide shrugged "sorry," he flinched at his leaders scowl.

"There were files on that desk" Prime frowned then looked up into the vents to see the files piled neatly there. "how do you know this females name?" he asked Simmons who frowned

"She's a mercenary, works for the highest payer, nobody knows her exact amount of knowledge or skill... but what we do know is the sight of this girl, the streak in her hair alone is the mark. All the police have gathered on this girl is that she's dangerous, deadly even, a few months back she mutilated her partner in the hallways of a secret base in Russia. When she gets a job the police fill a morgue with the bodies that pile in, last time it was two Morgues." He growled at the unconscious female

"Ironhide, put her in the cell with no vents or anything, have Mirage on patrol and keep me posted, have Red-alert see what was on those files she attempted to steal; and Simmons... stay away from her," Prime ordered, as soon as he did, actions began immediately.

A few hours after, Raven awoke with a pounding headache, her limbs had gone back to normal and her handy tools were gone.

"Damn it!" she cursed "I've never been caught in my LIFE!" she stressed then eyed the strange bars "hmm, doesn't look like there's a guard in here, but looks can be deceiving..." then she noticed a trail of footsteps pacing through the dust on the floor as she smirked "you can turn that image displacer off now, I caught ya," she smirked and the mech came into view frowning shocked.

"I've never been caught either, what's your secret?" the blue and white mechanoid smiled

"Dust on the floor," she responded dryly then looked around "where's my bag?" she frowned

"With Prowl, the Tactician, i'm Mirage, and you are?" he frowned

"I'm surprised, I never thought bein caught would be so homey" she sighed then laid back

"You're not gonna tell anyone your name are you?" he sighed

"Raven... my name's Raven," she spoke

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked

"You just did," she smirked and he looked at her dryly "go on then, got nuthin else to do," she shrugged bored.

"Why'd you steal files that listed all the new arrivals and neutrals?" he asked

"I didn't know what was on em, just that I had to get em" she answered

"Why?" now he knew why Prime had put him on guard duty, she'd answer questions if put with someone who'd talk freely with her.

"I work for the highest payer, just so happened that the highest payer wanted those files," she explained

"Didn't you know how dangerous; breaking into a base where Giant robots resided was?" he asked frowning

"Eh, I didn't know... all I was told was to pack light and be quick on my feet, i'm told fairly little on my jobs, only the necessary info," she spoke then rubbed her head "now which piece of soon-to-be dead scum smacked me on the head?" she growled

"Ah, that'd be Ironhide... he's the weapons specialist, I wouldn't go after him if you value your life," Mirage chuckled "so why'd you do it?" he asked sitting down

"I have my reasons, that's all i'm sayin," she sighed "i'm not a very nice gal, Mirage." She shrugged "many people have come to terms with that and left me on my own. But when somebody stays by me... I tend to look after them, even if it endangers my life," she explained

"You're spark-mate?" he frowned and she looked at him confused, so he searched the web for a better 'HUMAN' word for it "Boyfriend?" he corrected

"Nah, he's family... I hurt him, so I need the money to pay his doctor bills so he may someday be able to walk again." She spoke sadly "all the money I make doing these jobs... goes to him," she sighed

"You're not a bad femme, Raven." He smiled "you're a very kind-hearted one,"

"I've killed a lot of people Mirage... im only kind to those I feel deserve it... anyone else... dies," she spoke steely, then a dark blue haired male appeared in front of her shocking her. "Mirage?" she frowned

"Everyone has bumps along the way in life... bad things happen to good people; it's not always your fault," the holoform smiled

"..." she was too shocked to speak, he didn't even know her and she'd also tried to steal from them, but here he was trying to tell her she wasn't a bad person... so she opted for the traditional "should you really be that close, I could stab you or something," she shrugged

"Try touching me," he grinned and she tried only to have her hand go straight through him "it's not finished yet... by next week, it'll be solid," he smirked

"Oh..." she spoke quietly then stood up looking round, after hearing a distinct after-burner sound she turned to Mirages holoform, "hey 'Raj?" she asked as he frowned wondering how she knew his nickname.

"What?" he frowned

"What's that sound?" she asked listening, he frowned slightly as he listened carefully, then he heard it.

"Decepticons!" he growled then the alarms sounded

"How cliché; enemies of yours?" she asked curiously

"Sworn enemies, there's a war going on," he explained briefly before turning his holoform off then running for the exit "stay here and keep quiet..." he instructed and she nodded then sat down as she was left all alone... or so she thought.

"Pathetic human," a low growl was heard and she looked round

"Who's there?" she narrowed her amber eyes at the darkness

"A prisoner; like yourself, but i'm... about to be freed," he laughed evilly "hmm... I always wanted a squishy to dissect," he cackled as she gulped getting a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time... fear. Just then, the doors to the brig smashed open as Mirage was thrown through it, she looked at him then looked at the door, were a large beige mechanoid stood, he looked like he had wings attached to his back

"It's about time Starscream!" the one in the cell next to her growled

"Oh can it Shockwave," Starscream sneered then smashed the bars letting the one-opticed Decepticon free, then he took one look at Raven and frowned "the Autobots take human prisoners now?" he chastised

"She almost succeeded in stealing the files that showed the list of neutrals and new arrivals," Shockwave explained

"Hmm... bring her with us, we may be able to use this female," Starscream smirked darkly, making her shudder,

"I cannot carry her in my alternate mode," Shockwave frowned

"Pick her up, carry her outside and i'll do the rest," Starscream growled angrily. Shockwave broke the bars to Ravens prison, but before she could morph any part of her body, Shockwave grabbed her around the waist and carried her outside

"LEMME GO YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" she screamed finding her limbs wouldn't morph like she wanted them to, she was restricted to the hopeless banging her fists on the purple 'Cons fist. Mirage woke up suddenly to see Ravens cell destroyed and Shockwave gone.

"FRAGGIT!" he growled and ran out the room just to catch Starscream fly off with an unconscious Raven in his cockpit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Mercenary  
****Summary: everyone has to earn a living somehow... only... some jobs, are more dangerous than others.  
****Part 4 **

"So how did she accomplish stealing those files?" Starscream questioned curiously

"It appears her internal structure was altered... she's able to fully change her body into that of any Earth animal, she used the stealth and skills she learned along the way to bypass security and tranquillise the guards at the gate with eight perfect shots. She's what the humans call... a Mercenary," Shockwave explained briefly looking at the tied up unconscious female on the cold metal surface.

"And her recollections of the events of her life?" Starscream questioned

"Destroyed, I have erased all memories from her mind and will download them into the main computer, there we shall have detailed maps and schematics of the Autobot HQ" he explained simply

"Hmmmm, she's of no use to us anymore," Starscream growled

"I wouldn't say; _no_ use," Shockwave sneered, letting his optic drift over her toned body "we could always... change her,"

"Into what Shockwave, she's a human female... we'd need that pathetic Auto-punk Perceptor to create solid holoforms if we decided to use her for that," Starscream hissed

"Fine, if she has no use then we can dispose of her," Shockwave shrugged and un-did the binds that held her to the table.

"But where to dispose of her," Starscream pondered then a thought struck him (me: did it hurt? SS: shush human).

"Where's the girl?" Optimus frowned looking at a frantic Mirage

"They took her! They took Raven!" Mirage panicked

"Let them keep the little slagger," Cliffjumper scowled

"She needed the money," Mirage mumbled

"What?" Optimus frowned

"Raven needed the money, that's why she tried to steal from us... the money she gets paid goes towards her friends doctors bills, she doesn't keep any of it, it all goes to him." Mirage explained

"You can't be serious!" Simmons gaped

"Autobots, there's a human female in the decepticon clutches... transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered then transformed as Mirage, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Hound and Ironhide transformed and followed him out the base. "Mirage, use your invisibility and scout the hills, Hound, you go with Mirage. The rest of you with me, now let's go," Optimus ordered and the group split up.

"I can't track her if she has no readings," Hound sighed after an hour of searching

"She's not offline Hound..." Mirage growled

"No... But I do think she's dead," he replied then Mirage frowned and transformed "what is it?" Hound asked, but Mirage had already broke out into a swift run. Hound transformed then shot after him. They found themselves at a very large lake, Mirage used his scanners to locate what he'd sensed and found it near the edge of the lake, but still in pretty deep water. He walked over to the place and found Ravens body half submerged in water, back down with her face under the murky waters. He lifted her out of the water and held her close to his spark to warm her up.

"I'm getting no life signs here Mirage," Hound sighed sadly then Mirage gave Hound the body and transformed

"Place her in my seat carefully" he instructed and Hound shrugged then did so

_'Mirage to Optimus Prime, we've found her, she needs medical attention. Me and Hound are heading back to the base, Mirage out'_ leaving no room for arguments Mirage set off quickly back to the base.

"Optimus?" Ratchet sighed after a few hours

"What is it?" Prime frowned

"The girls mind is in tact... except it appears she's missing one set of vital things,"

"What would that be?" Prime asked

"Memories, it seems Shockwave has deleted everything... and her body... is dysfunctional," Ratchet sighed dejectedly

"She's dead?" He asked

"Not quite, her body is non-responsive... but her mind is still there, we may be able to transfer it into a Cybertronian shell... whilst her human body heals," he explained

"You can do that?" Mirage asked shocked

"I can," Ratchet smiled

"Who was her friend?" Optimus asked Mirage

"She never said... only that she hurt him... so she was paying the doctor bills for him," he responded simply.

"Ratchet; get started." Optimus ordered; Ratchet immediately walked into his med-bay and locked the door.

-------------

Since talking to Raven, Mirage had found something strange in his processors. He found himself thinking of her beneath him, screaming his name... which he'd never thought of before in his life! And other times, he felt depressed thinking of what he would do if she didn't make it.

"Mirage?!" Ironhide yelled snapping the spy out of his thoughts

"Huh?" he questioned

"You ok there, you kinda spaced out," Ironhide chuckled

"Oh... erm, sorry..." he mumbled sheepishly

"Well, Ratch is finished with the girls' temporary body... wanna come check it out before he transfers the mind?" Ironhide asked smirking

"Sure," Mirage smirked... at least now he could put a Cybertronian body in place of those fantasy images. He followed Ironhide to the Med-bay where Optimus had just walked out smiling.

"Lookin good?" Ironhide asked curiously

"I'd justify that with an answer... if I didn't have a bond-mate," Optimus chuckled then walked off. Mirage and Ironhide frowned then walked into the Med-bay to see Ratchet drinking some energon,

"Ah, I knew you'd come in Mirage...but Ironhide too?" he frowned

"Heh couldn't keep myself away," Ironhide replied sheepishly. "Where is she?" he asked and Ratchet walked into a room then wheeled out a table; on it was a black femme, she had offlined blue optics, and a sky blue streak down both sides of her frame. Her body was thin and streamlined; it looked like the alt-mode would be a black motor-bike. Her fingers seemed claw-like and looked highly dangerous. Her legs were long and looked powerful enough to knock Ironhide down for a few nano-seconds,

"She's a triple-changer," Ratchet smiled

"What does she transform into?" Ironhide asked casually

"A black motorbike and a black panther," Ratchet answered, "now... I need you two to go get Wheeljack and Perceptor for me, I need their help," he spoke and both 'bots disappeared out the door.

--------------------------------

"Keep her vitals stable!" Ratchet ordered making Wheeljack jump

"Will you stop that?!" the scientist yelled

"Yes, her body is functioning at 78 percent power... she'll be fine," Perceptor sighed and put the tool down. Ravens mind had been successfully transferred and she'd been put in a large glass regeneration chamber to heal her wounds.

"She'll be awake as soon as her recharge cycle ends." Ratchet smiled then ushered the scientists out of the med-bay and went to get some energon.

-----------------

Mirage was using his electro-disrupter he sneaked into the med-bay whilst Ratchet was out in the Lounge. He removed the sheet that was over the femme-body and looked at her for a few moments until her optics shone brightly, shocking him, but what shocked him even more was as soon as they shone online... a black visor slid down across them.

"R-Raven?" he asked shocked

"Who's Raven?" the femme asked in a kind tone. At that moment Ratchet walked back in the glared at Mirage

"What? I couldn't help it!" Mirage defended himself as the femme stared confused.

"You don't remember do you?" Ratchet sighed

"Remember what?" she questioned

"You're name is Raven, you were a mercenary... you got injured by the decepticons so we had to place your mind in a Cybertronian body while your human body fixed itself..." Ratchet explained as the femme frowned in bafflement.

"Ratchet; you're confusing the poor femme," Mirage sighed

"Maybe she'll understand better if you explain it," Ratchet shot back, the femme turned to Mirage expectantly

"...Ok then, erm, your name is Raven, understand?" he asked and she nodded smiling "you were once human," he spoke and she looked at herself confused "your normal body... was injured, our only hope was to transfer your mind... into a Cybertronian... that's where we come from, Cybertron. Understand?" he asked and she nodded; still silent "when you were a human, you were a mercenary, understand?" he asked and she smiled and nodded "and... your memories were erased..." he sighed and Ratchet glared at him as the femme stood up, brushed off a bit of dust from her legs then smiled at Mirage.

"Could you... help me get them back?" she questioned as Mirage smiled

"We will do our best," Ratchet replied "but for now... we need to find you a place to stay," he frowned

"There's a spare room down the corridor from mine..." Mirage shrugged

"Perfect!" Ratchet smiled "now Mirage, I want you to escort Raven to the training room, Ironhide is awaiting your arrival, this femme needs some protection after all." Ratchet frowned thoughtfully "wait... first get her some energon, she'll need it... THEN go to the training room," Ratchet smiled as Mirage nodded and escorted Raven out of the room.

"You're name's Mirage...right?" she questioned curiously

"Yes," he smiled "just try to remember anything from before the Decepticons got you..."

"I'll try" she spoke quietly. They made it to the Lounge and walked in to earn a few stares from most of the mechs in the room...

"What are they staring at?" she frowned, her question was answered by a wolf whistle

"Ooohhh baby; come sit with us!" a golden mech smirked slyly

"Umm... no, I'd rather sit with Mirage," she muttered shyly, Mirage was getting a whole new perspective on the female that had sparked his interests in that cell... '_Maybe she was once like this...'_ he thought then cringed as the golden warrior sent him a glare then turned back around.

"You just signed my death certificate..." Mirage mumbled

"Because I rejected him?" she tilted her head in confusion

"Because you did it in a Lounge filled with mechs that slightly fear him..." he gulped

"Oh... sorry," she apologised "if you want... I can go fix it," she offered going to walk over

"No!" he grabbed her arm as she looked at him confused "I mean... uh, he'll get over it, I hope..." Mirage smiled letting her arm go

"Ok...What's energon?" she asked innocently, he smiled then led her over to the dispenser and showed her how to drink it, which she did then licked her lips

"Mmm, very nice," she purred

"Now hmm... Training room," Mirage tore his optics away from those silver lips that he wanted to kiss so badly; then pulled her along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Mercenary  
Summary: everyone must earn a living somehow…only… some jobs, are more dangerous than others…  
Part 5**

Once they arrived at the Training room, Raven automatically… didn't like Ironhide

"Thought she wouldn't, you DID smack her round the head," Mirage snickered

"Ah shad-up," Ironhide growled

"So, what weapons can I have?" she asked making Ironhide jump as she'd literally just appeared behind him.

"Argh; don't do that!" he growled as she glared back at him, they continued the glare match until Mirage 'cleared his throat'

"Ironhide, weapons?" Mirage smirked

"Ah'm gettin to it," he growled then pressed a button that flipped the wall over revealing quite a few dangerous weapons

"Hidden from the sparklings and the youngling, Bumblebee" Mirage smiled as she nodded, seemingly understanding what the terms Youngling and Sparkling meant.

"Ooooh, I like this one," she smirked picking up a long flexible metallic whip in her anthro-like black hand

"That one's a little hard to control," Ironhide sighed but quickly shut up when she span it round above her head then brought in down resounding in a loud 'cracking' noise, both mechs turned to look at the target she'd chosen and found it in half sparking on the floor. "…maybe not," he mumbled slightly impressed.

"Pick another," Mirage smirked and she placed the whip on a table and picked out a metal band, Ironhide found this a perfect time to intervene but again… she didn't need the help

"This thing shoots out… like three blades out of the wrist right?" she questioned and he nodded frowning

"Here," he spoke as she placed it on her wrist; he adjusted the width of it to fit her wrist perfectly, then it changed colour to match her paint job instantaneously.

"Could'a done that myself," she shrugged then looked back at the wall. She grinned and picked up a long grappling hook, just like the one she used to get into the base…only bigger.

"You attach that to the under-side of your wrist," Ironhide spoke gruffly as she shot him a 'do I look dumb' glare then attached it.

"Now you need a gun," Mirage smirked and Ironhide pressed another button to reveal a room filled with guns of all kinds… except for his twin cannons… nobody was allowed his twin cannons… ever.

"Hmmmm….." she purred; looking through the guns, she then picked up one that had recently been upgraded and turned into something more… Cybertronian style, "I know this gun," she frowned

"It was yours… before the accident with the Decepticons," Mirage spoke softly. She smiled then sub-spaced it and grabbed the seven types of bullets included

"Hey… there were eight types… where's the eighth?" she frowned

"Well… we weren't that keen on Wheeljack trying to mix chemicals to create silver-acid… so…we left it out," Mirage grinned sheepishly making her roll her optics and sigh.

"Who's Wheeljack?" she asked curiously and as she said that… a loud boom echoed throughout the base

"…THAT… was Wheeljack," Ironhide dead-panned "come on Mirage… better go peel him from the wall," he sighed and Mirage motioned her to follow them which she did. The sight that greeted her actually made her giggle; there, in the middle of a charcoaled room… was a large mech, with flashy fins on the side of his head and a mask over his mouth, his back looked fine… but under more inspection, and the fact that he fell down on his back after a few seconds, his front… was a sooty black.

"I can fix that…" he mumbled making Raven double-over in a fit of giggles. The Scientist sat up and turned his head round smiling at the giggling femme, "so, whose the giggler?" he grinned

"This is Raven..." Mirage grinned

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Wheeljack smiled as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Likewise," Raven grinned

"So you don't need me to peel you off the wall?" an aggravated voice asked and Wheeljack looked around Mirage sheepishly

"Sorry Ratch, it was only a test run and it just went KABOOM!" 'Jack laughed nervously

"It's always just a test run!" Ratchet rolled his optics and dragged Wheeljack to the med-bay for further scans.

"He was nice..." Raven smiled then yawned tiredly

"It appears you still need rest," Mirage spoke

"It appears you're correct," she agreed and Ironhide rolled his optics then walked out.

"Come on, let me show you the way to your room," Mirage spoke softly and guided her to her room. It was a rather spacious room, with metallic black walls. It had a large berth, big enough for at least three mechs...

"Big bed..." she grinned

"Bee's a very thoughtful youngling," Mirage smiled and as if on cue, the small yellow mech walked past

"Hello Mirage," Bumblebee greeted cheerfully

"Hello, Bumblebee." Mirage smiled and Raven grinned and waved at him

"So you're the youngling?" she asked and he chirped sheepishly

"Awww, so cute," she smiled "question... can I hug him?" she asked Mirage and he grinned and nodded as she glomped him "aww, and he's cuddly!" she giggled as he hugged back, clicking cutely.

------------------------

That night, during Ravens slumber, her CPU was plagued with memories... different but all connected.

**Dream**

"_Are you mad!?" a shadowed figure asked as the woman looked at the clock behind him, counting down the seconds she un-sheathed a long sharp samurai sword then spun it round narrowing her amber eyes at the group of people around her "...end her" he growled. The group jumped into action and ran towards her and with two swift movements... she span the blade round and sliced the groups' chests sending them to the floor, dead. _

"_Give me the case," she spoke dangerously, as she held the bloodied weapon to the males' neck. He moved his hand then thrust the case into her hands "thank you," she smirked then ran in black knee-high high-heeled boots. Just as she ran the man yelled "SHE'S ESCAPING, BARRICADE THE DOORS!" _

"_Not this time, jack-ass." She purred as she noticed the guards in bullet proof vests and helmets holding guns, she then adjusted something on her belt and span round and back flipped, springing on her hands her feet touched the roof allowing her to run on the ceiling. She then stopped above them and shot them all in the heads. _

"_Thank god for Jake," she mumbled and carried on running. Navigating through the hallways she looked down a hole in the floor to see guards with guns "great," she growled then looked up and smirked. Then... she jumped firing at the guards as she headed... up, crashing straight through the roof; she flipped her legs round and landed perfectly on the square shape she'd just smashed through. She then aimed and fired at the guards positioned on the roof, changing direction every few seconds getting the males in various places. Then she flipped and used her shoes to slide down the small slope firing at the guard that was using her previous standing square as an 'advantage' point... but it didn't go to his advantage... only helped in his death. _

_She turned around and jumped down from the roof and landed on her bike and shot off with the case on in her belt pouch... and being chased by 17 cop cars. _

"_This is Raven," the woman spoke through blue-tooth_

"_Do you have it?" a male voice asked_

"_Yeah, but they're real serious on not letting me keep it," she growled _

"_You better get it here... or the result will not be good for you." He growled then cut the link _

"_Chyeah right," she rolled her eyes and sped off, loosing the cars quite quickly. _

_------------_

"_Your time is wasted," an oriental male purred _

"_You're not of the people I stole from... let me pass," the same woman from the last dream spoke, the men moved toward her slightly "you're gonna loose resources, Chen" she spoke darkly then used his shades as mirrors, to see the people behind he. One... gulped. And that was her Queue, the many people in that room just started firing... all she had to do, was dodge. Whilst dodging the bullets, the small metal objects got the person opposite the firer. Meaning by the time she'd stopped dodging... everyone was dead. "I DID warn them," she shrugged then carried on walking only to run into a person..._

-----------------------

Raven screamed, waking up panting... then she decided... she didn't want to sleep alone. So she swiftly got out of the large berth and walked down the corridor and knocked on... a few moments later a tired Mirage opened the door

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked yawning

"I know this sounds childish... but I had a nightmare... I don't wanna stay on my own," she whimpered

"Y-you wanna stay in here, with me?!" he gaped

"... If you don't want me to then..." she shrugged

"N-no, erm, it'll be fine... I have a spare berth," he smiled and she hugged him

"Thanks 'Raj" she smiled then walked in

"This one here," he smiled pointing to the comfy looking berth next to his.

"M'kay," she nodded then transformed into a panther, jumped up, curled round into a ball and fell into a dreamless recharge.

-----------------

Mirage woke up the next morning and tilted his head to see the peaceful recharging face of the Panther femme. He smiled then got up, kissed her forehead softly then walked out to start his patrol duties as Raven smiled in her sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I got asked by a good friend to include Tracks in one of my chapters... cause my friend seems to think that Tracks is better looking than Sunstreaker AND Sideswipe -glares at Friend- so yeah, this will have a lot of Tracks in it XD. (try and guess who the friend is)**

**Title: The Mercenary**  
**Summary: everyone has to earn a living somehow... only... some jobs, are more dangerous than others.  
Part 6**

Since she had nothing to do, Raven had been walking around the base getting to know a few things. She turned around and accidently bumped into someone causing them to drop a few data-files. Both immediately dropped to the floor to pick them up and ended up smacking foreheads.

"Ow..." she mumbled holding her head

"Yeah, ow," a male voice spoke, she looked up to see a red face, not blushing or anything like that, he really had a red face!

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly then helped him pick the files up 

"No Problem... there's no scratch is there?" he asked feeling his forehead as she giggled

"No, there's no scratch," she grinned as he sighed in relief

"Oh, you must be Raven" he spoke smiling

"And you must be... ummm," she frowned as he chuckled 

"Tracks," he smiled "the name's, Tracks." 

"I'd shake your hand but... yeah," she motioned to the data-files pilled up in his arms 

"Shake hands?" he frowned

"It's a way of greeting someone on Earth," she explained

"And you know this how?" he asked 

"Apparently I was human and well, now i'm not so I supposedly have all my mannerisms," she shrugged as he nodded

"Ok, hey... think you can help me here?" he asked and she nodded then took half the pile holding it in one arm as she checked her nails with the other "...show off," he smirked

"Got it, flaunt it," she purred "so where to?"

"Prowls office," he smiled and she nodded, already knowing where that was...somehow. They both walked in Raven after Tracks then placed the files on the desk

"Prowl, you have no life," Raven winced cracking her back. She'd been introduced to the important officers before-hand.

"What are you doing here?" he frowned at her then at Tracks

"She was helping me carry the Data-pads" he explained and Prowl nodded 

"Getting into the daily life then?" he asked Raven who shrugged 

"Where's Mirage?" she asked

"Patrol duty," Prowl answered simply as she groaned "why don't you and Tracks go driving?" he suggested

"...how?" Raven frowned

"The Humans call us Transformers for a reason," Tracks grinned then transformed into his Chevrolet Corvette form. 

"...Cool!" she grinned then watched as he transformed back 

"You can do it to," Prowl watched amused 

"How?" she asked 

"Just think about doing it," Tracks shrugged then she changed into a black motorbike 

"Wait... I did this last night, only... I transformed into a panther, what gives?" the bike spoke confused

"You're a triple changer" Prowl answered, "the Panther mode probably came naturally, since you could always change your body shape whilst as a human." He finished as she transformed back. 

"Oh... wow I was weird," she grinned as Tracks smirked 

"Ok you two, scat... I've got work to do," Prowl smiled and shooed them out of the room.

"So what now?" Raven frowned

"Erm... I dunno... wanna go for a drive?" he asked smiling, she nodded then transformed

"Wanna race?" she asked slyly 

"I'm a Chevrolet Corvette... you sure?" he asked smirking

"I'm a Yamaha motor-bike, don't be so self confident," she snickered and revved her engine challengingly, so he shrugged and transformed

"Watch it... I can fly," he grinned then shot off as she yelled about 'not being ready'. Then she pulled a front wheelie as she shot off after him. Outside, Mirage watched as the two vehicles shot out of the base, he frowned slightly wondering what she'd be doing with Tracks... but he shrugged and decided to put Jazz or Bee on the case later. At the gate both Autobot and Mercenaryskidded to a halt, Raven in front and Tracks behind

"HA, I WON!" Raven laughed as Lennox and the others went to open the gate... but one noticed the bike.

"Tracks?" Lennox frowned

"Yeah Will, we know... Mirage found her at the lake... half submerged in water. Ratch had to put her mind in a Cybertronian protoform to help her body recover..." Tracks explained

"Ehem, please don talk about me like i'm not here," Raven growled then transformed 

"Raven... I think you owe the team an apology," Tracks smirked 

"...What did I do?" she frowned 

"You took out my entire team in eight shots, then smacked me knocking me out," Lennox narrowed his eyes

"...Oops," she smiled nervously "sorry..." she apologised "apparently it was my job"

"Well... just don't do it again, took me forever to wake them up," Lennox sighed "OPEN THE GATE!" he yelled and the gate opened seconds after "hey, at least you stop here... the twins just jump right over it." Lennox smirked, remembering the time that Sideswipe transformed mid-100mph and flipped over it transforming in mid-air then carrying on, Sunstreaker following shortly after. 

"Yeah, Prowl smacked em both for it," Tracks snickered as Lennox did the 'kill' sign to shut him up... to late

"Ehem?" a deep voice growled 

"Uh-oh..." Tracks gulped and span round in a doughnut to see the large golden front-line Warrior/assassin glaring down at him.

"Don't make me squash you," he growled menacingly 

"DRIVE!" Tracks yelped and scat out the gate

"COWARD!" Raven yelled after him transforming "later Alligator!" she laughed speeding after Tracks

"...What did she just call me?" Sunstreaker asked frowning

"An Earth Reptile... it's a saying on Earth," Will smirked

"...A REPTILE?!" Sunstreaker growled loudly as the humans snickered, then stopped abruptly when he glared down at them

"...RUN AWAY!" Epps yelled as the humans hid. 

"First the rejects me now she's calling me a REPTILE?!" he fumed storming back into the base to go kill a Mini-bot... Or hurt one. 

"...I feel sorry for Cliffjumper..." Lennox smirked knowing full well, that the big-mouthed Minibot, was sure as hell gonna be Sunstreakers target. 

---------------------

"What's with him?" Raven asked as they sat at the lookout bored.

"Nobody but his brother knows... maybe Ratch but he's the medic, so... yeah nobody else knows," Tracks explained

"Question... not to be rude or anything, but... are you gay?" she asked frowning as he sighed 

"No, i'm not; everyone thinks I am... but i'm not," he spoke laying on his back

"You kinda seem like the type to be gay," she smiled 

"Nah, I just think looks are more important..." he shrugged "why?" he asked

"No reason... just wondering," she smiled and led down next to him "so... how come you don't have a femme?" she asked

"How do you know I don't?" he smirked

"Cause you just said everyone thinks you're gay," she grinned 

"Wow, my own words are against me..." he replied dramatically, making her laugh "well, i'm more of the 'friend' than the spark mate, so... that's why," he answered

"Oh..."

"Also, no mechs really see me as a 'threat' to their relationships because of the whole 'gay' thing, but they do tend to not want to be in a room with me, which really annoys me," he sighed 

"Awww, why don't you act more like a guy then?" she giggled 

"...I don't know how to," he shrugged 

"Hmm... maybe I can call in a few favours," she grinned slyly 

"From whom?" he asked

"I have my contacts," she winked then comm'd Mirage

'_Hey 'Raj... think you can do me a favour?'_ she asked

'_Depends...'_ he answered

'_On what?'_ she asked frowning

'_Who for?'_

'_Tracks'_ she answered then heard him sigh

'_What does he need?'_

'_Help'_ she snickered then cut the link "come on then Tracks... lets go," she grinned and stood up as he sat up frowning

"...Who did you just contact?" he asked

"My contacts," she grinned then pulled him up and transformed "race ya back," she laughed then shot off

"HEY!" he yelled then transformed quickly following her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Mercenary**  
**Summary: everyone has to earn a living somehow... only... some jobs, are more dangerous than others.  
Part 7**

"Ok 'Raj, ready?" Raven asked

"I still don't get why we're doing this," Mirage sighed

"Because the guys think he's gay and the girls don't bother with him cause they think he's interested in guys!" she growled as Tracks looked around the room in disgust, the chairs were covered in dust, the walls were grimy and muddy and the room had spray graffiti everywhere.

"Are you sure he's not gay?" he asked and she nodded

"Now lets Man-ify him," she giggled and almost glided into the room swiftly as he followed a little less gracefully. 

"What is with this room?" Tracks spoke disdainfully; then Raven brought a chair towards him, it was covered in dust.

"I want you to sit," she smirked as he gaped at the seat then back at her "WITHOUT dusting the dust off first," she finished then pushed the chair to him, he looked at it then at her 

"You sure this is worth it, I mean seriously..." he whined

"SIT!" Raven ordered making the 'bot flinch "or be sat," she growled and he whimpered then turned his optics off and sat down groaning in discomfort.

"And you shall sit like this for five minutes, and NEVER dust your chair before you sit... ever again," Mirage instructed, LOVING this...

"...Ok" Tracks spoke quietly 

"Don't sit like that," Raven face-palmed, he was sat up straight with his hands on his lap.

"How should I sit?" he asked confused and Mirage grabbed a chair and sat down, with his legs on either side of the seat and his arms crossed over his chest

"...Ok," Tracks shrugged and did so... Raven automatically bit her lip components to keep herself from blurting about how hot he looked. So instead she just said,

"Very good... looks a lot less gay now," she grinned as he smiled 

"...What next?" Tracks questioned

"The paintjob," she grinned 

"My Paintjob, now way in the pit are you touching my paintjob!" he spoke jumping out of the chair and backing against the wall.

"Were not gonna change it, just... do something to it," Raven assured him

"But what?" he asked and she took out a small piece of metal and bent down

"Stay still," she instructed then chipped a bit of paint off of various places making him wince. "... Mirror please," she asked and Mirage brought out a mirror that was just Tracks' size. He looked... different, his paint was chipped in various places giving him a slight gruff appearance, his stance was manlier and his whole demeanour didn't seem gay anymore.

"...Wow," Raven purred "you're single right?" she winked as Mirage glared at Tracks

"Y-yeah," he gulped unsurely

"Good, cause the femmes are gonna be all over you," she giggled hugging him "'Raj huni, our work here is done!" she laughed then tugged them both towards the door

"Keep your hands to yourself Tracks," Mirage spoke so only Tracks could hear

"She ain't your property Mirage," Tracks replied "and you can't order me to do anything, I out-rank you." He glared then walked closer to Raven who smiled at him. She then turned her head and pulled Mirage closer to her 

"Got my two fave guys here with me, what could be better?" she smiled 

"I'm your favourite right, it's ok, Mirage is mech enough to take it," Tracks smirked

"Aww, I could never choose," she giggled as they headed to the Lounge. As soon as they walked in, Tracks gained stares from almost every femme in the room. "I got skills," Raven snickered "good luck, buddy." She grinned and pulled Mirage over to a table then watched as Tracks was surrounded by Femmes. She found herself slightly jealous... but hey, he looked hawt!

"Raven?" Mirage asked

"Hmm?" she responded, not looking at him 

"Do you, wanna erm... go out somewhere?" he asked gulping, the frowned at him

"...Like a date?" she asked and he nodded and she smiled "I'd love too," she replied and he smiled "when?" she asked and he stood up and took her hand

"Right now," he smiled and pulled her up gently and guided her out of the base and to the lake. He took out a small box from subspace then set it on the soft dry grass, 

"Wow, this is beautiful," she spoke looking at the sky, which was setting in a beautiful array of reds yellows oranges and blues as the sun set. She sat down next to Mirage 

"Turn off your optics," he instructed and she did so trusting him. He then reached into the small box and brought out a small object, "open your mouth," he instructed and she frowned but did so, showing small panther-like Fangs. She then felt something being placed on her glossa... which she found to be extremely enjoyable. The taste was something between extremely rich energon and a supple amount of oil mixed with a generous amount of high-grade mixed in with amazing talent. The 

liquid trailed down her 'throat' as she savoured the taste. Finally she finished it and turned her optics on to see Mirage smiling. "Liked it?" he asked slyly as she nodded 

"What was it?" she asked 

"Humans have them, only they're not made of Cybertronian materials... humans call them Truffles," he smiles

"Those things are expensive!" she gasped and he smirked

"Not for me," he replied "i'm a very wealthy mech... a box of Truffles... isn't a great deal for me," he spoke coolly 

"You're rich?" she asked gaping

"Not something I broadcast, but yes; I am rich..." he smiled 

"A wealthy mech, mingling with a commoner, what would the world think?" she spoke playfully as she leaned closer to him

"I couldn't care less what the world thinks," he purred. Raven then caught him completely off guard and pressed her lips against his lustfully. He smirked into the kiss and rolled on top of her, she moaned softly as his talented fingers found several clusters of sensitive wiring in her hips that had her arching against him. He found himself pleasurably shocked when a pair of black hands massaged the wiring around his interface unit, making him buck against her groaning.

"Muh... Mirage," she panted as his hands massaged the wiring under the armour on her inner thighs. 

"Not done yet," he smirked and connected his interface cable to her port, creating a connection that had her Crying out in pleasure. She wrapped a leg around his waist and clutched his back armour leaving scratches that made him hiss in pleasure...

"Mirage..." she spoke "Mirage...MIRAGE!!" she yelled snapping him out of a fantasy, he came back from his thoughts to find Raven waving a hand over his face 

"Huh?" he asked dumbly

"You were just saying about how you were a wealthy Mech... then you just... zoned out," she spoke concerned "you ok?" she asked 

"Uhh... yeah," he frowned, they were at the lake... and there were the truffles... but nothing else. The sky was turning darker as a few silver glowing dots appeared in the sky

"The Stars are gorgeous," Raven smiled looking up at the dots

"They truly are," he purred as she smiled then rested her head on his shoulder 

"Thanks 'Raj," she smiled

"For what?" he asked

"... For everything you've done, you're the best," she smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist... feeling slightly ashamed for thinking such, lustful things about the memory-less femme. "How am I gonna do this 'Raj?" she whispered

"What?" he asked

"Remember... how am I meant to remember something that's been taken away?" she asked quietly

"Raven... you infiltrated the Autobot base in twenty seconds flat... took down nine specially trained military officers in five seconds and managed to stare at Ironhide without fear and tried to fight back against Shockwave and Starscream... in my opinion, if you really want them back... you can get them." He smiled 

"...JAKE!" she yelped and stood up shocking him

"Huh?" he asked confused

"Jake Bennet, I was helping him...with what I don't know but... I have to find him," she spoke "come with me?" she asked and he transformed

"Show me the way," he responded and she transformed, wheel span then shot off. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Mercenary**  
**Summary: everyone has to earn a living somehow... only... some jobs, are more dangerous than others.  
Part 8**

When they arrived at the large house in the middle of nowhere, they were both unsure of how to get the crippled male out of the building... so Raven thought like a Mercenary for once... and hacked the Phone lines. The Phone rang inside startling the coloured hacker. He wheeled over to the phone and answered it

"Hello?" he asked

"Jake Bennet?" Raven asked

"Who wants to know?" he questioned

"My designation is Raven... I need you outside, NOW!" she ordered and he yelped and dropped the phone, then quickly picked it back up

"R-Raven, you actually SURVIVED that mission?!" he gaped at the phone

"...OUTSIDE!" she responded and he put the phone down and appeared at the door seconds after.

"Why is he in a wheeled chair?" Mirage frowned

"Can't remember," Raven shrugged as Jake looked at the F1 car and the black Yamaha Motor bike.

"Erm..." Jake frowned

"Jake?" the bike asked in a female voice and he gaped

"Now that's some freaky shit," Jake spoke gaping

"You're Jake Bennet?" the F1 car asked in a male voice

"Look, I heard Raven's voice, where is she?" Jake asked irritably, and then gaped again as the bike shifted, gears and metal plating rearranged to become the tall black femme.

"Right here," she spoke... at that moment, he promptly... yelped and fell out of his chair. Raven scooped him up before he hit the floor then placed him back in the chair.

"Watch it, you could hurt yourself!" Raven spoke sternly

"...You can't be her, she'd NEVER say that," he spoke freaked out

"Yeah I thought that too," Mirage snickered then transformed "but I had constant info from the medic tellin me of the process" he responded

"What process?" Jake asked

"Raven... could you..." Mirage trailed off

"Yeah-yeah, scat for a while?" she asked and he nodded sheepishly "sure" she shrugged, transformed then drove off to the Obstacle course. She didn't know how she knew it was there... but it was fun.

"If that is her... don't get to cosy with her," Jake frowned

"Why?" Mirage asked

"She doesn't let anyone in... never has, only I've been allowed to stay alive... mainly cause I supply her weapons an we've been friends since childhood." He grinned then frowned "so, what's this about a process?" he asked

"Well, Ravens body was badly injured... practically useless, unless those sick slag-heads used her for something else... which they will die if they have. Anyway, only her mind was working... and to keep her alive, the CMO of our faction; transferred her mind into a Cybertronian protoform... then placed her body in a regeneration chamber to heal every wound she has. Unfortunately, we don't know why... but Shockwave, and enemy of ours, stole her memories and downloaded them into the Decepticon data-base. We don't know why... but they did; and then dumped her body in the Lake near Hoover Dam." He explained

"... So, now she's... Cybertronian?" he asked and Mirage nodded

"You're taking this rather well," Mirage frowned

"Yeah... well you haven't had a little upset robot hiding in your garage" Jake rolled his eyes...

"Upset robot?" Mirage frowned

"Yeah, lil blue guy... talk's really quietly, turns into an I-pod nano" Jake shrugged

"... Can you find him?" Mirage frowned

"HEY LIL GUY!!" Jake yelled and a small blue head poked around the door

"M-Mirage?" it asked

"Eject?" Mirage frowned and it nodded then clung to his leg, chirping quietly "Blaster's been worried sick, why haven't you called for anyone?" Mirage asked and picked him up

"Comm link's broken," he responded sadly

"What about the bond?" Mirage asked frowning

"Can't find them..." he answered quietly "thought they were gone," he whimpered

"Lil guy's been a wreck... sayin somethin like 'Creator's all gone'..." Jake sighed

"Aww, Eject. Blaster's still around Rewinds been moping around thinkin his twin's gone," Mirage sighed then looked down at Jake "thanks for looking after him, he's still only a youngling," he sighed

"I gathered, I've always had a way with kids," Jake grinned "now... about Raven," Jake frowned and Mirage put Eject on the ground

"Go find Raven, Eject. She'll take you to Blaster," he instructed and the little bot smiled and ran off, searching for the signature that only femme's carried.

"I have a theory on why those... Decepticons, wanted her memories," Jake sighed then went inside and brought back a disk

"Why?" Mirage asked

"Because, when she went on that mission, I gave her a laptop; on the laptop were files that had lay outs of the entire Autobot base and structures, every way into that base, air-vents, shafts, every spec of dust went into that laptop, she has a photographic memory... they took her memories... and the ways into your base. You're all practical sitting ducks now." Jake explained and Mirage took the disk and played it on an internal screen then gasped.

"You... need to come with me," Mirage frowned

"... Gonna need help wit that dude," Jake sighed motioning to the chair

"Either I or Raven will carry you around the base," Mirage spoke sternly

"Yes sir," Jake smirked. Mirage Transformed then turned on his now solid holoform and helped him into the front seat then drove off, meeting with Raven and Eject on the main road.

"Hey, this lil'n with you?" Raven asked as Eject had transformed and was resting in a small compartment on her side.

"Yeah, he's with us... keep him safe while we drive," Mirage instructed and she flashed her lights in response then drove ahead.

"Free spirited even without memories," Jake sighed

"So, how long have you known her?" Mirage asked

"Since we were in pre-school, I met her in the play-ground... she was sitting on one of the high branches in a tree, refused to come down when the teachers told her too... heh, she offered me a place up on the branch next to her, but... I'd rather my feet be firmly on the floor. Which is why I was the base operator, I showed her where to go and if she needed it I'd be in constant contact telling her which way to go and where all the surveillance cameras were." He explained "two peas in a pod," he chuckled then sighed

"Seems like you two were close," Mirage spoke, he voice had a smile in it.

"More than friends... like siblings, we'd never sell each other out and I'd never give information about her to anyone..." then he sighed again "she was extremely upset when she did this to my legs," he spoke and pulled his pants leg up showing large scratch and bite marks that seemed like they'd torn at the flesh, almost digging into the bones.

"So that's what she did?" he asked shocked

"Yup, then again... it kept us together; she swore to fix it... pay any doctor bills so I could one day walk again... she'll never fix it though, no operation on earth could replace the tendons and muscles lost..." Jake spoke quietly "proves she cares though... she could've got out of the mercenary life LONG ago... but she used the money on me, I've held her back for too long,"

"Hey, if it wasn't for that... I'd of never met her," Mirage chuckled

"Yeah, lucky you," Jake smirked

"Hey, I have an idea," Mirage spoke up

"Go on," Jake frowned

"I'll get the Autobot medic to try and fix your legs... which he most likely will be able to do; and you try and help Raven get her memories back," he suggested

"... I'd do anything just to get my legs back," Jake grinned "how good's your medic?" he asked as they neared Hoover Dam

"Best in both mine and your galaxy," Mirage answered then slowed down at the gate as Lennox walked over

"Hey 'Raj... who's he?" Epps asked

"Ravens human friend, Jake Bennet," Mirage answered

"Does Optimus know you're bringin him?" Lennox asked frowning

"...Just open the gate captain," Mirage sighed as Will smirked and waved his hand signalling to open the gate.

"Raven drove in earlier, askin where Blaster was..." Will frowned

"Yeah, we found Eject," Mirage spoke then droved through the gate. He then transformed strangely, allowing Jake to end up in his hand

"...That was weird," Jake frowned

"Yeah, felt weird too," Mirage smirked and carried him inside.

Meanwhile...

"BLASTER!!" Raven called, trying to find the communications officer "HELLO?!" she yelled then jumped as a voice spoke out behind her

"You called?" he asked

"Freakin heck!" she jumped and turned around holding the I-pod "I have a surprise for ya," she grinned

"What kinda surprise?" he asked frowning; the little I-pod couldn't handle it anymore and transformed "Eject!" Blaster gaped as the little bot jumped and clung to his chest.

"Mirage found him at a humans house... he's comm link broke and he couldn't find you on any bond thing," she explained

"Thanks Raven..." he smiled and walked to his quarters where Rewind and the other young'ns were messing about.

"Hey Ratch!" Mirage yelled as Ratchet poked his head out of the med-bay

"What do you want?" Ratchet sighed

"How's Raven's body?" Mirage asked

"Healing at perfect pace, thank Primus I had Perceptor help Wheeljack with that healing chamber, or we'd all be blown sky high right now," Ratchet smirked as Mirage snickered then Ratchet noticed Jake "...why do you have a human?" he asked frowning

"This is Jake, Raven's friend... she remembered his name whilst we... uhh, were out," Mirage smirked; Ratchet rolled his optics then looked at Jake

"So this is the one she used the money on?" and Jake nodded

"Nice to meet you... uhh..." he frowned

"Ratchet, the name's Ratchet," he replied

"Well, nice to meet you Ratchet..." Jake smirked

"So, what's he doing here?" Ratchet frowned

"Needs your help..." Mirage smiled

"How?" he asked frowning

"Show him Jake," Mirage instructed and Jake lifted his trouser legs showing the wounds

"...I'll do what I can, but first... what is he doing to help us?" Ratchet asked, he'd agreed to help, but it was only fair, he'd be allowed the knowledge of what he was doing it for.

"He's going to help Raven get her memories back," Mirage explained

"Also, since it's partly my fault that you're all sitting ducks right now, i'm going to see if there's a way to... give your Decepticon problem a shock to their systems," he smirked

"How does this human know so much?" Ratchet frowned at Mirage

"He was looking after Eject," Mirage explained "he must have told him," he shrugged

"Hmmm...since you looked after Eject, and are planning to give the Decepticons a 'shock'... step into my med-bay, and i'll see what I can do for your legs," Ratchet smiled as Jake grinned.

* * *

**Yes, I made Eject seem like a sparkling... cause he looks like one and is so cute so... he'll be sparkling-ized from now on XD also, Jake already had a solution to the whole memory thing... doesn't mean he's gonna use it straight away though ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I had a friend help me with the start of this chapter...cause...I ain't this smart in science so...he had to put in bits and pieces of information e.g.: Trans-neural proteomics and Bio and mechanical impatence's, if you wanna know, ask in a review and i'll have him explain as simply as he can XD (which still...may not make sense)**

**Aaaannnd THE LAPTOP ISH FIXED!!**

**Title: The Mercenary**  
**Summary: everyone has to earn a living somehow... only... some jobs, are more dangerous than others.  
Part 9**

"Ok Jake, since the bone-reconstruction chamber is officially in use, we'll have to do this another way," Ratchet explained

"...What other way?" Jake questioned curiously

"I've been developing a prototype leg replacement with Wheeljack, the resident mad-scientist and Perceptor, the actual scientist; the equipment would be basically matching mechanical and bio impatence's, and i'm sure I can do that with little effort," Ratchet explained

"So it's basically trans-neural proteomics?" he asked

"Basically yes, you'll be asleep for the actual operation but i'll have to build two new human sized leg components. The mechanical membrane will have to be attached to the neural sheaf, which will be VERY painful, so you'll be put to sleep." Ratchet explained as simply as he could

"I understand... so i'll have mechanical legs?" Jake inquired

"Practically mechanical, yes, but i'll make them look and feel human, so to the un-trained eye, they'll be just normal everyday human legs," Ratchet replied smiling "when do you want to start?" he asked

"Now!" Jake grinned

"Ok then, let me see how bad the damage is then," Ratchet set up his tools as Jake rolled up his trouser legs again showing the long jagged teeth and claw scars that ran down his legs. "Question...how did that happen?" Ratchet asked curiously

"Oh...erm, Raven" Jake replied sheepishly "this is why I should always stay behind on missions." He finished

"What happened?" Ratchet asked

"Well, she got caught near the exit, and she got pissed off and turned, whilst getting out of the base she was loosing energy, and attacked the first person she saw...which was me, she changed back before she finished me off..." Jake explained

"...What is she like when she...changes?" Ratchet questioned cautiously

"...Dangerous, scary...like something out of a horror movie... and will rip anything and anyone to pieces. She can be one hell of a monster," Jake shuddered

"And she does this...regularly?" Ratchet asked whilst setting up the leg

"Whenever she's in serious danger of being killed...or pissed off severely," Jake answered simply

"I'll make sure to relay that information to the other Autobots...mainly Mirage," Ratchet chuckled

"So, how did those two meet anyway?" Jake asked as he sat down on the medical table.

"Oh, well, when she infiltrated the base, Red-alerts cameras caught her going through the base, he thought it was a glitch since she moved so fast, but... we re-looked at it and found her in the main room. We took her and put her in the brig, Mirage was assigned to guard duty since he can become invisible, but...somehow she noticed him. They talked and well...Raven was kidnapped by the Decepticons. Mirage found her in the lake a few miles away half submerged and practically dead...we transferred her mind into a Cybertronian protoform, since her mind was the only thing working. They've just gotten closer ever since," he explained smiling "now, lay still while I fix this," Ratchet instructed and Jake did so. "You may feel a slight prick," he spoke and injected Jakes arm with a strong sedative sending him straight to sleep so he could get to work.

Outside, Raven and Tracks were having a laugh in the Lounge

"So did it work?" she asked

"To be honest, there's only one femme I want," he shrugged

"Oooh who?" she grinned, she'd taken a liking to the gossip around the base. Just as he was about to talk Mirage cut in

"Oh Raven, I was just looking for you," he smiled as Tracks growled to himself

"For what?" she asked smiling

"Jake's having his legs fixed," he smirked as she stood up

"How long will it take?" she asked quickly

"Only a few hours, Ratch has to replace them with human looking mechanical legs, so not even your teeth can rip through them," he winked playfully as she smiled sheepishly

"I don't even remember that..." she smiled nervously

"How about we go wait for him, see how he takes to the new legs," Mirage offered

"Sure," she grinned then turned around "we'll chat later," she smiled and walked off

"I'm warning you Tracks, stay away from her," Mirage growled then walked off after her as Tracks rested his head on the table.

"You ok man?" a male voice asked, he turned around to see Jazz stood there

"Yeah..." he sighed and Jazz sat down

"You changed your look," Jazz smirked

"Ravens idea," he smiled

"Good idea," Jazz smirked "any reason you agreed to have your prized paint job chipped?"

"Yeah... I love the girl he has," he moaned in annoyance

"Knew you weren't gay dude," Jazz smiled

"Yeah, thanks," Tracks sighed

"So, you like Raven then?" he asked and Tracks nodded

"But Mirage threatens my life every time I get close to her," he mumbled sadly

"Hmmm... since he ain't makin any moves, and does ma head in most of the time... i'll distract him for ya, you have an hour to say what you need to," he smirked

"You'd do that?" Tracks asked shocked

"Sure, i'm bored" Jazz replied then stood up "wanna go now?" he asked and Tracks stood up

"Yeah," Tracks smiled and stood up.

"Let's go," Jazz smirked and they set off. Tracks stayed behind a wall whilst Jazz pulled Mirage away from Raven to have a chat about random stuff. Raven frowned at the spectacle then squeaked as Tracks pulled her round the corner

"Tracks?" she asked "what's wrong?"

"Mirage won't let me talk to you so... I got Jazz to keep him busy," he smirked

"Why won't he let you talk to me?" she asked frowning

"Because... he thinks i'm trying to 'steal you away'" he spoke and she raised an optical ridge

"But...we're not even together..." she frowned

"He thinks of you as his..." Tracks shrugged

"Oh...well...are you?" she asked biting her lip components

"Ummm... maybe a little," he spoke quietly

"A little?" she asked nervously

"Ok-ok I really like you" he spoke quickly. To be perfectly honest, she liked them both...but...Tracks had actually made the first move so... she pulled him closer and kissed him. Tracks responded instantly pulling her closer deepening the kiss.

"Jazz, what is this about?" Mirage asked pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration

"Just thought you'd like to know that umm..." he couldn't think of what to say

"Jazz?" Mirage asked

"What?" he asked

"What do you want?" Mirage sighed

"Umm..." Jazz frowned then looked around him as Tracks pushed Raven again the wall kissing her.

"If there's nothing important then," and Mirage went to turn around

"Wait," Jazz stopped him

"What?"

"There's high grade in the lounge!" he lied

"...So?" Mirage asked

"...Damn you don't like High grade do you...erm...there's truffles in the lounge?" he lied...badly

"..." Mirage frowned then turned around and looked around "where's Raven?" he frowned. Tracks had pulled her into a room to stop Mirage from seeing them, since Jazz sucked at lying. The room they'd hid in was actually one of the many spare rooms in the large base. She then pulled him down onto the berth as he stopped

"Wha?" she breathed

"Uh... I erm..." he frowned as she smirked

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked slyly

"...No," he answered sheepishly and she kissed him

"To be honest, I've just turned robot, I have no clue what to do," she smirked

"Well...according to instincts I should do this," he smirked and bit her neck softly as she moaned.

"I am your first...try whatever you want," she purred as he smiled and nervously trailed his hands down her sides dipping his fingers into the clusters of wires beneath her hip armour causing her to arch her back moaning. He trailed kisses down her chest occasionally licking some of the armour edges and seams. When he placed his lip components firmly on her interface unit she groaned his name as her optics flickered whilst she arched her back in pleasure.

"Good?" he asked smirking

"Take me now or i'll do it myself," she growled as he smirked then connected himself to her making her cry out in pleasure as he dove into her systems, creating waves of electricity that flowed over both bodies causing their internal fans to turn on to keep them cool, unfortunately it wasn't helping and soon enough the room was like an oven as he had her screaming his name in pleasure. Their overload came VERY quickly as both 'bots screamed each others names as the overload hit them like a brick wall. Tracks collapsed on top of her panting as she nuzzled his neck out of breath "w-wow," she breathed

"Yeah...wow," he purred then disconnected himself from her and laid next to her letting her snuggle up to him. She yawned tiredly as he smiled "get some rest Raven, you need it," he spoke softly as she smiled and fell into recharge, snuggled up close to him. He smiled softly and rested his head on hers and fell into recharge soon after, whilst Mirage, looked for Raven.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'**Raj: wasn't this s'pose' to be a romance story for ME?!  
Me: well...yeah, but, Tracks is a poor widdle virgin and needed to get laid  
Tracks: -pouts-  
me: and he's so KEWT!  
Tracks: :3****  
'Raj:...fine, you can forget about your birthday present then DX  
Me: NOOOO D:  
Raven: awww c'mon guys, there's plenty of me for both of ya ;)  
Mirage and Tracks:...0.0...hmmmmmmm –plots and smirks-  
Me: dirty minded 'bots -.- **

**Well yeah, my birthday was on the 12****th**** of May... so I'M 15 YAY!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Mercenary**  
**Summary: everyone has to earn a living somehow... only... some jobs, are more dangerous than others.  
Part 10**

Mirage was frantic to put it lightly, he'd searched everywhere... but he couldn't find Raven... or Tracks. Said couple we recharging peacefully in the room they'd interfaced in. Raven was the first to awake then look at Tracks smiling

"Traaacks?" she nuzzled his neck as he onlined his optics and smiled then wrapped his arms around her tighter in a hug.

"Morning," he yawned as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Tracks?" she asked yawning

"Hmm?"

"This feels weird..." she sighed

"What does?" he asked leaning over her

"This..." she sighed and kissed him "it doesn't feel right," she shrugged as he rested his head next to hers

"...Yeah I know," he replied softly

"Stay friends?" she asked smiling

"...Eh why not," he smiled shrugging

"C'mon," she yawned and stood up then put her missing pieces of armour back on as he did the same "...lets just tell Mirage that we were racing on the track," she smirked

"Good idea," he replied standing up straight "can I just do something before we officially stay 'just friends'?" he asked slyly

"Sure," she shrugged then he pulled her around to face him and kissed her passionately, a brief squeak came from her vocal cords before it turned into an 'mmmm' sound as she kissed back

"Mirage is a lucky Mech... he doesn't know how lucky," Tracks smiled softly as she hugged him

"And any femme is lucky to have you... you're a great kisser," she grinned

"How are we gonna come up with an excuse to where we were?" Tracks asked gulping

"Ohhh that won't matter..." she smirked evilly; he gave her a questioning look "trust me Tracks... I'll have him eatin out of my paws," she spoke, morphing her hands into paws to add emphasis

"...You morphed!" he grinned

"...I guess I did," she smiled looking at her clawed paw.

"Well... I guess you're learning more every day," he spoke softly but she could tell the hint of sadness in his voice

"How about this Tracks... if 'Raj doesn't make a move in a week... i'm yours," she offered as he smiled

"Deal," he winked. "to the main room?" he asked holding out his hand

"No, to the lounge," Raven grinned then took it and walked with him to the lounge... after getting rid of all the scrapes of paint on their armour.

When they arrived they searched every part of the room... but couldn't find him.

"How about we split up?" Tracks suggested she nodded then walked off in the direction of the med-bay as he walked the opposite way. Raven peeked in every room until she reached the med-bay...

"Ah Raven, what can I do for you?" Ratchet asked as Jake stood on his hand... yes STOOD, she smiled then looked over in the corner... where Mirage stood over something

"I'm looking for him," she pointed over at Mirage smiling slightly "and nice to see you walking," she winked at Jake who mocked a bow they both then quickly walked in the other room as Raven walked over to Mirage. He turned around with a sad smile

"Hey Raven... where did you go?" he asked

"Me and Tracks went for a drive around the track down town... something wrong?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and looked back at what he'd previously been looking at. It was the regeneration chamber.

"I was... just looking at well... you," he sighed

"... That's me?" she asked looking down

"Yeah... beautiful..." he spoke softly as she smiled slightly

"You thought I was beautiful?" she asked

"I still do, Raven," he smiled as her face plates heated up in a 'blush'

"Thank you," she spoke softly lowering her head to hide the blush

"Raven?" Mirage asked tilting her head back up

"Hmm?" she asked as they inched closer

"I lo-" he was cut off by Ratchet, he saw the position

"Sorry..." he smiled slightly then grabbed a note book and scat back into the doom, both 'bots scowled, Raven went to walk towards the room Ratchet went into

"One second while I go kill him," Raven growled but was pulled back

"Shush" Mirage grinned and covered her mouth with his. Her engine let out a content purr as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up against him. Mirage licked her lips asking for entrance which she gladly allowed as they let their glossa's explore each others mouths. Meanwhile, Tracks had arrived at the med-bay and peeked in to see the two lip-locked

"... A little push was all he needed," Tracks smirked then walked off having noticed his plan worked perfectly. (Yes the sneaky lil buggar had a plan!!) The two pulled apart after a few minutes as their internal fans had kicked in.

"About bloody time," Raven smirked as he smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. His arms continued to stay around her waist holding her close as the medic and his human guest peeked through the small bit of glass in the door

"Cute couple huh?" Jake smirked

"Two spies... one with the ability to become invisible... and the other with the ability to slip in and out of a base as if she were invisible... yes, I do think they're an excellent couple," Ratchet smiled then they quickly ducked down as Ravens head turned to look at them with a dangerous look in her optics. She let go of Mirage and walked to the door. She turned the handle and pulled the door causing the mech behind it to tumble to the floor in front of her with Jake on his shoulder

"H-hi Raven," Jake waved nervously

"Hey Jake," she faked a nice smile then picked him up and brought him up to her optic level "i'm gonna tell you once, DON'T SPY ON ME!!" she yelled as he held his ears

"...Y-yes ma'am," Jake yelped as she gave him back to Ratchet who in tern scat back into his office to avoid the femmes wrath.

"Raven?" Mirage asked as she smiled at him

"What?" she grinned, showing her fangs

"Would you like to get a drink with me?" he asked as she nodded and took his hand

"I'd be glad to, one sec," she held up her finger then took the energon whip off of her hip and cracked it on the door making two voices yelp and a loud crash to be heard "now we can go," she purred and walked out with him.

**Sorry this was so short... I well... writers block on this story, you're lucky you got this -.-'  
now... the next chapt will have some action in it... when I get around to writing it :D**


End file.
